


Bait

by 24skyblue



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24skyblue/pseuds/24skyblue
Summary: Story takes place a couple of hours before Arthur comes back from Guarma.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 47





	1. Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my oc in mind because don't we all. Reader has been with the gang for a long time, she grew up with Arthur, John and her two adopted dads. Years later she and Arthur develop feelings for each other, they never really had that brother-sister bond that John and she have.

It has been a couple of weeks since the bank job in Saint Denis, it seemed like things just kept getting worse. Charles and you were able to escape the city and make it back to camp. Mrs. Adler had planned to move the camp to Lakay, had she not acted quickly the Pinkertons would have taken every one or worse killed. 

You sat outside keeping watch, or at least that was what you told everyone. In reality, you just wanted to run as far away as possible and sleep until it was all over.  When you did sleep, your dreams were filled with death. Had it not been for Lenny, that bullet would have hit you, and he would be here instead of you. You had guilt, you would always have it. Hosea didn't deserve to die, not the way he did. You had decided to continue to live this life, which would include losing people you cared about.  Was it even worth it anymore? 

It was cold and it continued to rain as you kept thinking of your last conversation with Arthur before he got on that ship. 

_ “I love you, don’t you forget that Arthur Morgan.”  _

_ “Not as much as I love you, (Y/N) Morgan.”  _

You figured they would be back by now, or maybe the papers were correct and it was that ship that sank. If only you had gone with them and not made a distraction with Charles to give you all a chance. Maybe you would be dead…  Before you could bury yourself deeper in those awful thoughts, your attention suddenly went to the yelling you heard from inside. You decided to get up and check what was all that yelling about.

“They are going to hang him! We need to do something!” you heard Abigail say as you opened the door. She didn’t even notice you walk in as she was too busy arguing with Mrs. Adler. 

She was worried about John, of course, she was. At least she knew where he was and that he was alive, you thought.

You knew they wouldn’t hang him, at least not yet, he was the bait and you were all the prey. How long would they wait? How long until they found you all? 

Your dark thoughts returned as you leaned against the wall not interrupting them. “They aren’t going to hang him at least not yet,” Sadie responded trying to calm Abigail, but it only made things worse.

“He’s bait. They are waiting for us… Dutch…” you added, they noticed that you were no longer outside avoiding everyone. You spoke again, not giving Abigail the chance to argue. “He is alive, and we know where he is. We just have to wait.” 

You noticed that your words did something to her as she got up from where she was sitting and directed her attention towards you.

“HOW LONG? WAIT FOR WHO? WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHEN THEY’RE COMING BACK OR…” She stopped as her eyes caught yours, realizing what she was about to say. 

It was selfish of her to think this way. It seemed that everyone else thought the same as the cabin became quiet. You wished you had stayed outside. You felt angry at her selfishness. Maybe you were more angry with yourself for feeling this way. Just like everyone else, you had hoped they would be back by now but with each passing day, you lost faith. 

You tried to stay calm, but you were ready to explode. Not only on what she just said but how she treated John before all this. She claimed to love him. She wanted him to take responsibility, but her actions seemed different.  John was like a brother to you. This made you well aware of his problems with her. Why would she think you would let him hang? Have his son grow up without a father.

“You have a funny way of showing…” You said trying to keep yourself calm before you were interrupted by Ms. Grimshaw.

”Why don’t you go help Mr. Pearson prepare dinner, Ms. Roberts, it’ll keep your mind distracted.” Abigail agreed and walked out avoiding your eyes. Had Ms. Grimshaw not intervene, you would have said something you would have regretted. 

“Ms. (L/N)” Ms. Grimshaw called for you as she signaled for you to follow. You followed her to where she had her things. She grabs what appears to be tea leaves before she spoke to you again. “How are you feeling? I would hope not as nauseous as you were in Shady Belle.” You knew what she was doing, you appreciated it. 

“Sometimes, mostly I’m just tired... can’t sleep… when I do…” before you could continue, tears threatening to fall, she pulled you close and held you. 

You returned the hug, not knowing how much you actually needed it. A couple of tears escaped as she rubbed your back. It seemed to calm you down, “He doesn’t even know… I wanted to be sure, now that I am... I don’t know if…” you whispered hoping only she would hear. 

You didn’t want to cry anymore, crying would mean he wasn’t coming back. In a couple of years, how would you explain to your child, that their father died without knowing about them? Was the universe punishing you for all the bad you have done? 

“He’ll always come back for you. When hasn’t he?” She whispered in your ear as she held you for a little bit more. 

“Hey everybody, look who’s here.” You pulled apart as you heard Abigail announce to everyone. 

“How y’all doing?” Could it be, you both looked at each other as you heard the familiar voice. 

“Hey, old man, wake up!”

That was definitely him and you weren’t just dreaming. You both walked towards the familiar voice, not knowing why you were scared and excited. 

“(Y/N)!” 

“Arthur…” 

You slowly approached him, still not believing what you were seeing. As soon as he was near enough, he pulled you close. You both stayed this way, for what felt like hours, not wanting to let go of each other. 

  
  



	2. Happiness Never Lasts Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

When you finally did let go, you kissed each other softly, following him to the front of the cabin after. 

Abigail didn’t miss the opportunity to inform him about John. 

“He ain’t hung yet?” He asked as you both sat down. 

“No, they’re using him as bait. It’s the only reason they haven’t tried anything.” You responded not forgetting your conversation with Abigail earlier. 

“We wait until Dutch gets here, shouldn’t take him long.” His words seemed to bother Abigail as Pearson gave you both a bowl of food. 

__________________________

Of course, they found you all, it was only a matter of time before they would. Now that mostly everyone was back the smart thing to do was move again, as far as possible. 

“They have John!” You and Abigail repeated to Dutch at the same time.

“Not now, I just need time and… “ He responded as he walked away leaving the four of you behind. He was tired, but it wasn't like him to leave someone to hang especially John. 

“You think the three of us could do it?” You responded knowing that it would be the only way to bring John back. 

“You two meet me at Doyle's Tavern in Saint Denis," Sadie said. 

“I know it,“ Arthur responded.

“We’ll get him back... Just give us a couple of days. “ Abigail seemed calmer now as you reassured her. 

Abigail and Sadie left leaving you and Arthur alone, for what seemed like the first time in weeks. 

“Shall we ride to Saint Denis, I think we have a lot to talk about.” You say as you wrap your arms around his neck. 

“You sure they aren’t looking for us?” He responded placing his hands on your hips.

“Not anymore, especially with them finding us here. Besides when was the last time you slept well. You need it!” You say kissing him, letting him know that you also had other plans as he deepened the kiss.

_____________________________

Arthur decided it would be best to enter the city close to night time, the best way to avoid anyone recognizing you both. When both arrived he ordered two baths to be ready in an hour, said he would need to check the post office, some money he was expecting. You argued he could wait till morning, but he argued back that you both could use that extra money.

It had been almost an hour when he did return but something was different. You knew he was tired, but now he looked even worse than before. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked with concern in your voice. 

He avoided your eyes, signaling that something was wrong, something that wasn’t there an hour ago. 

“Arthur?”

“Do you want to wash first?” He asked avoiding your question.

“I thought… you can… mind if I wash you? It’s been a while... I figured it would be the best way to talk, seeing as you look even more tired.” You responded, trying to hide the hurt in your voice. 

“(Y/N)... I’m... “ 

“We could just talk, while I help you, that’s all I’m asking for.” You added watching as he struggles to get his words out. 

He nodded and left toward the bathroom. You waited a couple of minutes before entering the room to find his clothes on the floor and him in the bath. You didn’t mean to stare but it had been a while, you also noticed new scars that weren’t there before. What happened in Guarma? His eyes were closed as you approached the tub and kneeled running your fingers through his hair. 

“I need to tell you something?” You say as you grab shampoo to wash his hair. “I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t want it to be like the last couple of times.” His eyes remained closed but you knew he was listening to your words. “I think maybe this time it might be different.” You finished as you rinse his hair.

When he finally did open his eyes, you didn’t get the reaction you had expected. 

“(Y/N)...I’m sick.”

“Sick?” You were confused. You hoped it was something as simple as a cold. The look on his face and the tears forming in his eyes told you otherwise. 

“I want to be happy about us getting another opportunity... “ He hesitated looking away trying to hide the tears falling. 

Your thoughts start to go back to that dark place, now you truly knew you would be paying for all the sinful things you have done. Tears start to form in your eyes as you wait for him to speak again. Took him a while before he turns to face you again.

He holds your face in his hands looking at you with so much pain his eyes. A pain you have only seen once a very long time ago. 

“Tuberculosis.” 

At that moment it felt like your world was shattered. The pain you were now feeling was different from when you didn’t know where he was. You were in denial from what you were told.

“How?” You sobbed as he continues to hold your face. 

“Doctor here confirmed it… said it was only a matter of time.” He responded moving to hold you. 

You both stayed this way for a while, with no desire to let go. This time not wanting to confront reality and seeing the grief in each other's eyes. The water was no longer hot when he let go. “I can finish myself if you need…” He broke the silence, you reassured him you would finish.

You both didn’t dare say another word. What could you say? What would make the situation better? Your eyes were now red as you finished washing him. When you finished he offered to return the kindness. You didn’t want to be alone, particularly now that you knew your time with him was limited. 

Clean, hot, water was brought, you undressed and sat in the bath in silence. You watched as he scrubbed your arms, wondering what he was thinking. The pain you were feeling couldn't be worse than what he was feeling. 

He left your stomach so last, gently rubbing the small bump. His eyes were just as red as yours, he would probably die before your child is born. Tears began to form as he continued. All you wanted to do was comfort him, to let him know it wasn’t his fault but you didn’t know-how. He probably wanted to do the same, but what could he say to make the pain go away.

  
It was almost midnight when you were done bathing. He gently kissed your forehead before getting up. Now, all that you wanted to do was sleep in his arms. You wanted to forget and hope to wake up from this nightmare. You both changed in silence, still not knowing what to say. He finished before you but waited until you had finished before opening the door to exit the room. 

“(Y/N),” He said softly as you both entered the room you would be sharing. 

You dropped your clothes and turned around encircling your arms around him. He returned the hug, kissing your head. You began to sob again. “Arthur… we need to head west… buy you some time.” You finally speak, hoping he would agree. 

“We need money… you need money.” He responds, holding you closer. You can hear the pain in his voice, you could only assume he must be crying again. 

Of course, he wouldn’t leave the gang at least not yet. Not with you both needing money, how long would you need to collect the amount of money you needed? How long did he have? 

“Please,” you sobbed into his chest.

“(Y/N) look at me,” he says placing his hands on your face. You see the tears in his eyes, “I’m going to get you out of this life… you and anyone else who is willing to listen… Dutch…”

“Dutch?” You asked confused, the tears had stopped. What did he know that you didn't?

“Dutch… I’m startin’ to think he ain’t the same man who helped us all them years ago.” He must have noticed what you were starting to notice too. “What happened in Guarma?” You say as you move him to the bed. He followed you, you both lay down, placing your head on his chest, wrapping your arm around him. 

He holds you tracing circles on your arm, speaking again. “Guarma…We can talk about that later.” He didn’t want to speak about it, it makes sense when you both want to find comfort in each other. 

“I love you.” You say kissing his chest, sleep almost taking over. He responded by kissing your head, “I know, I’m sorry… you’re my everything.” 

“Don’t apologize, it isn’t your fault.” Your eyes were tired of crying. You both stayed like this in each other's arms until sleep consumed you both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a part 3, I have an idea, I just need to think about it more.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon
> 
> I was actually going to wait until I wrote the reunion but I need motivation xD 
> 
> I adore Abigail, she had every right to be worried and want John to mature. That being said, reader feelings would be bias because of the sibling bond she has with him. She knows he needs to take responsibility but she also understands the fear he has. Personally, I think it was fear what made him leave, and him being the favorite/not being held accountable for his actions by Dutch that is. I assume Hosea gave him a lecture about what he did, while Dutch ignored it.


End file.
